Devices are already known from the prior art by means of which superheated steam can be generated from working media. For example, a water tube boiler can be provided for producing superheated steam, said water tube boiler heating water by means of a burner up to the boiling point and thereby generating saturated steam. The saturated steam can be present in a steam drum and can be conveyed onward from the latter to a superheater, in which the saturated steam is subjected to thermal energy to expel moisture from the saturated steam and thus to form superheated steam.
High-speed steam generators are also known, which comprise a steam coil which is subjected to temperature by means of a burner in order to form wet steam from water. In order to generate superheated steam from the wet steam, embodiments are known wherein a superheater is arranged downstream of the respective high-speed steam generator.
Devices for generating superheated steam known from the prior art are thus constituted in a two-stage form, for which reason a high structural outlay is required to produce superheated steam from water in the liquid phase.
For this reason, a problem of the invention can be regarded as making available a method and a device, by means of which superheated steam can be produced from a working medium in a straightforward and uncomplicated manner. The device should also be able to be produced at a favourable cost. Furthermore, the method should be able to be implemented at a favourable cost.
The above problems are solved by a method and a device which comprise the features in protective claims 1 and 9. Further advantageous embodiments are described by the sub-claims.